Catch me if you can
by alinecustodio
Summary: Pensando bem, ficar perto de James não é tão ruim.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Um

* * *

- Mas Lily, ele gosta mesmo de você! Diga-me; por que você acha que ele mudou? Ninguém muda por motivo inexistente, e vamos e convenhamos, antes de se apaixonar por você, James não via por que mudar.

Eu jurava que se Marlene, uma de minhas melhores amigas, repetisse aquilo novamente, minha cabeça explodiria. "_Os elfos invadiram Gringotes com cuecas na cabeça gritando e revidicando seus direitos que..._". Ela estava na biblioteca tentando terminar sua redação de história da magia sobre a Revolta Elfoliana¹ que havia ocorrido a não se sabe quantos séculos atrás, enquanto Marlene que estava com os braços na mesa e a cabeça apoiada na mão direita enchia o seu caldeirão² dizendo que James mudara e que realmente gostava dela. **Ah, por favor! **E sim, James! Já que agora eles eram amigos desde que se tornaram monitores-chefes e começaram a dividir os mesmos aposentos que era um dos privilégios de seus cargos, apesar de que ele, quase como ela, não se mudara para o dormitório particular que tinha na área dos monitores-chefes, para não abandonar Pedro Pettigrew, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black, os marotos e seus melhores amigos, mais Frank Longbottom que não era maroto e nem eram melhores amigos, mas eram muito próximos. Já Lily, que dividia o dormitório com suas melhores amigas; Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance, Ninphadora Tonks³, Alice –futura Longbottom– Fortescue, Mary Macdonald, decidir levar apenas suas coisas para seu dormitório particular para desocupar e dar mais espaço as amigas e quase sempre dormia lá.

- Dogra! – gemi. Acabara de me lembrar o quanto estava cansada e de quanto trabalho da monitoria ainda teria que fazer sozinha por ser semana de Lua Cheia e James não poderia me ajudar, e quantos deveres de casa ainda teria que terminar e de quão pouco teria para descansar. E Marlene ainda falava, argumentava e tentava me convencer. – Lene, querida, prometo pensar no que você disse, mas nós podemos ir? Eu realmente estou cansada e essa semana é um pouco cansativa. – Eu esperava que Marlene –afinal, o namorado dela também havia sumido; Sirius– entendesse meu estado e aquele dia ainda era o dia de ela fazer os deveres de Remus.

Ela, Lene, Alice, Emmeline, Dorcas, Tonks e Frank haviam descoberto sobre Remus e os marotos no início do sexto ano e desde então, eles se revisavam para fazer a tarefa dos marotos, já que eles chegavam cansados e machucados e só dormiam nas aulas. "_E isso nos aproximou mais ainda,"_ pensou Lily.

-Oh, Lily, me desculpe! Hoje é o seu dia, não? Eu havia me esquecido! Mas você promete pensar, sim?

- Prometo. – Ela não ouvira bulhufas do que Marlene falara, mas era melhor não comentar para não correr o risco de ter que escutar tudo novamente. –Pro salão principal?

-Sim, Sirius ainda tem aula de Herbologia comigo daqui a pouco, então eles ainda não devem ter ido. Seu horário é livre, não?

-Felizmente sim! Irei para o salão comunal dos monitores para poder terminar os relatórios da semana, da monitoria. Vamos? –Marlene confirmou com um gesto com a cabeça. Chegando ao Salão Principal elas puderam ver seus amigos saindo, mas antes que Lily pudesse agir, ela viu Severus e alguns de seus amigos; Rabastan Lestrange, Alecto e Amycus Carrow e Lucius Malfoy. Severus Snape e ela eram muito amigos antes de ela entrar para Grifinória, mas mesmo assim eles ainda se falavam porem neste ultimo ano Severus mudara muito, e suas companhias também mudaram o que acabou os afastando muito.

- E ai, sangue-ruim? Gostou do nosso ultimo encontro? Já está com saudades? Você não sabe o que andei fazendo e planejando... Você vai adorar. – guinchou Lucius Malfoy, olhando-a com um olhar malicioso. Lucius muitas vezes tentava encurralá-la em algum canto ou corredor, mas ela sempre se safava. Porém da ultima vez que se encontraram, ele estava acompanho e ela já não tivera tanta sorte. Fora por muito pouco que não era atingida por uma maldição de um dos amigos de Malfoy, se –ugh– Régulo Black não tivesse chego e acabado com a brincadeira de Lucius.

Pessoas já começavam a se aglomerar para ver uma possível briga ou qualquer coisa para que pudessem fofocar, seus amigos se aproximavam, mas Lily apenas encarava Snape, que fitava o chão. Ela esperava que ele dissesse algo para defendê-la, pelo menos, mas vendo que isso não aconteceria...

- O que você faz ou deixa de fazer com a sua vida, Malfoy, as escolhas que você e os seus amigos fazer –Lily ficara sabendo a pouco, que Severus e seus amigos estavam envolvidos com artes das trevas, por parte ela ficara triste e muito decepcionada, – é problema seu, mas não saia por ai estragando a dos outros. Não consigo imaginar como alguém como você, Snape, tenha se juntado a esses odiadores de sangue-ruim. Imagino que eles não saibam seu segredo, ou sabem?

Severus não era de linhagem pura e Lily sabia disso, Lily e só Lily. Ela nunca contara para ninguém. Não achava justo espalhar algo que não a dizia respeito. Todos a fitaram com um misto de curiosidade, espanto e admiração. Eram poucos os que enfrentavam Lucius e sua gangue. Snape ergueu os olhos e fitou as esmeraldas verdes que o encaravam. Seu olhar transmitia dor, muita dor.

-Vamos! – exclamou. – Ela não sabe o que diz! –Então virou as costas e se foi, fiz o mesmo. Não precisa esconder de ninguém que sentia falta da amizade de Snape, mas não queria que a olhassem diferente. Ao se virar encontrou seus amigos a encarando. Emme, Dorcas, Tonks, Mary, Lene e Remus a olhavam compreensivamente, Peter a olhava com um misto de curiosidade e acanhamento, igual aos outros que os rodeavam, Sirius olhava orgulhoso e curioso para a amiga e James... James a olhava com olhar penetrante, aquele olhar que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar, no meio de qualquer multidão. James a olhava admirado e orgulhoso e dava um sorriso de lado. _Droga,_ Lily perceberia algum tempo depois que aquelas batidas rápidas de seu coração não eram normais. O olhar dele era hipnotizante, com certeza, eu não podia evitar encarar, simplesmente não podia.

-O que ainda fazem aqui? O show já acabou! A não ser que estejam aqui para apreciar minha beleza, muito bela. Mas eu não aconselharia a chegar muito perto, a Lene aqui costuma ser um pouco possessiva. –Eu não sabia como, mas Sirius estava completamente apaixonado por Lene, e ela por ele, desde o começo do ano eles estavam em um clima quente, e uns dias depois apareceram namorando, o que Lily achou ótimo, desde que Sirius não a traísse que era algo que há dois meses ele vinha demonstrando que nem cogitava a possibilidade de fazê-lo.

-Sirius! –exclamou irritada!

-O que foi anjo? Você prefere que elas caíssem matando? –ele diminua a voz de acordo com a intensidade do olhar de Marlene aumentava.

-Você não ousaria!

-E acabar perdendo você? Nunca. – e então a puxou para um beijo que, hm... Digamos que logo eles teriam que ir para um lugar mais reservado.

-Bom –eu pude ouvir a voz de Emme –eu, Mary e Dorcas estamos indo para dormitório, realmente estamos cansadas! –estreitei os olhos, elas matariam aula! –Não nos olhe assim Lily-flor, estudamos o dia inteiro!

-E eu e Tonks estamos indo para os jardins, irei ajudá-la em algumas coisas antes de irmos. As seis nos encontramos no dormitório, Prongs, Pads, Wormtail? –Sirius desgrudou de Lene por um momento e sibilou algo como "Sim... Dormitório... Lene... Não entrem.", Peter concordou com um aceno e disse estar indo para a cozinha.

-Por mim tudo bem, Moony! –e todos se retiraram, e ficaram apenas os dois.

-Hmmm, eu vou ind-

-Pra onde? –disse James, sorrindo.

-Você saberia se não tivesse me interrompido, – ela disse divertida. – Estou indo para o nosso salão terminar os relatórios dessa semana.

-Então eu vou com você. –Não é que eu não achava uma boa idéia, era só que de uns tempos para cá, eu vinha sentindo coisas diferentes por James e estava ciente disso, não achava que ficasse sozinha com ele ajudaria em algo.

-Ah James, você não tinha que descansar para hoje à noite?

-Qual é Lils? Você sabe que nenhum de nós faz isso e eu também sou monitor chefe, tenho que te ajudar oras! –ela ainda o encarava indecisa– Ah, vamos, Lily, por favor. – ele fez uma carinha tão fofa que eu não pode resistir.

-Ok, ok!

* * *

Eles caminhavam conversando e rindo e em um ponto da conversa, por impulso, James colocou um de seus braços em cima dos ombros de Lily e ela se arrepiou por inteiro. James percebeu, mas não disse nada, ele realmente gostava de Lily e ela vinha baixando a guarda a algum tempo e eles estavam se aproximando muito rápido, não queria estragam isso que eles estavam construindo aos poucos. Era uma tortura ouvir sua risada, sentir sua pele na sua, mas não poder beija - lá, não senti-la retribuir seu carinho. Mas ele prometera para si mesmo que iria devagar, que iria conquistá-la, que não a pressionaria e que a teria para si. Chegaram lá e Lily se sentou e começou a trabalhar, mas James apenas deitara a cabeça sobre as mãos que estavam espalmadas na mesa e ficou a observando. Ela era perfeita; os cabelos lisos e ruivos porem um pouco ondulados nas pontas caia pelos ombros contrastavam com sua pele pálida e seus olhos verdes, dando para ela um ar angelical. Os lábios eram atrativos e vermelhos, e pareciam chamá-lo, convidando a se aproximar, ou talvez ele estivesse louco. Como se percebesse que estava sendo observada Lily levantou os olhos para James e ele teve a visão completa de seu rosto e teve uma súbita vontade de passar a mão por sua bochecha, mas controlou o impulso.

-O que foi? Algum problema? –ela perguntou inocentemente.

-Não, estou só te olhando.

-Uau, realmente deve ser muito interessante, mas como foi que você disse mesmo –ela disse divertida e fez uma cara de como estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo, franzindo a testa –Ah, me lembrei! –ela sorriu – "Qual é Lils? Você sabe que nenhum de nós faz isso e eu também sou monitor chefe, tenho que te ajudar, oras!"

-Ei! Esse tipo de ajuda se chama "Apoio Psicológico", Senhorita Evans. –disse maroto.

-Ah, ok então Capitão! –e ela já ia voltar ao seu trabalho quando ouviu a voz dele, quase em um sussurro.

-Não me chame assim.

-E por que não? Você é o Capitão do time de Quadribol, não é? Então qual o problema?

-Não há nenhum problema.

-Já que não há, por que não posso te chamar assim? –ele hesitou em responder, mas quando o fez, sua resposta fê-lá, arrepiar-se.

-Porque, hm... Porque quando estou com você, Lily posso ser eu mesmo, não sou o capitão dedicado que da tudo pelo seu time, não sou o Potter para aqueles que admiram minhas travessuras inofensivas –ela o olhou divertida, -com os marotos, eu não sou o Prongs para os meus amigos, quando estou com você, Lily, eu posso ser o James... Só James.

-Tudo bem, então. –Ele a olhava penetrante e ela não desviava, um arrepio passou por seu corpo e ela continuava a olhá-lo até ele quebrar o contato.

-Já terminou?

-Sim, na verdade só estava revisando, vamos para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória? Talvez nossos amigos já tenham voltado. –James confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu de lado, e ela não pode deixar de retribuir.

Eles seguiram para o Salão e encontraram todos os seus amigos reunidos em volta da lareira. Os meninos já estavam saindo, apenas esperando por James, que logo que chegou teve que ir, ele deu tchau breve para todos e um beijo para mim, que sorri. Lene reparou, assim como as outras meninas e disse:

-Lily, você pensou? –ah não!, gemi involuntariamente.

-Sério? Isso de novo?

-Meninas –disse Dorcas –precisamos conversar não? Acho que todas precisamos desabafar com nossas melhores amigas. E ah! Eu queria ensaiar, o que vocês acham? Não fazemos mais muito isso e eu estou com saudades.

Quando chegara em Hogwarts e conheceu suas amigas, Lily apresentou a elas um violão, e elas se apaixonaram e então as ensinou a tocar. Logo depois Lily descobriu que todas tinham vozes magníficas e então montaram um grupo. Não era nada serio, algo para matar o tédio e passar o tempo, mas desde então virara como um hobbie e elas ensaiavam a quase todo momento.

_Não_ entendi o que ela quis dizer com a primeira parte mas todas pareceram concordar então subimos. Ao chegarmos lá em cima, sentei na minha cama, Emme e Dorcas sentaram na de Tonks junto com a própria, Mary se postou em minha frente e Lene encostou na porta, cruzou os braços no peito e me encarou.

-Começando por você, Lily! Como vai o James?

Gemi novamente. A noite ia ser **bem** longa.

* * *

¹, Elfoliana: Eu inventei esse termo, ok?

², Enchendo seu caldeirão: Foi como um "enchendo meu saco" ou "enchendo minha paciência".

³, Ninphadora Tonks: Sei que Tonks não é dessa época, mas desculpem, não resisti em colocá-la.


	2. Chapter 2

"Olha," – Lily começara para que conseguisse acabar com sua parte rapidamente. Ela amava suas amigas, e muito. Tinha um carinho especial por cada uma. Elas não eram exatamente como os marotos que eram melhores amigos desde sempre. O grupo foi se formando com o tempo e Lily e Marlene eram amigas a muito antes, mas as outras eram suas melhores amigas e não haveria mais ninguém a não serem elas, que ela compartilharia seus segredos _mais secretos, mas_ estava muito cansada. "Vocês sabem que eu realmente queria participar dessa conversa, e poxa, como eu queria ensaiar, mas eu estou tão cansada" implorou, "Então eu resolvi que não há nada de mais em, er, dar uma chance ao James, como Marls diz.".

As amigas, diferente de outras que dariam gritinhos, aplaudiram e assoviaram como sempre faziam desde, hm, sempre. Uma mania delas. Mas Lily sabia ou pelo menos pensava que, droga, James havia desistido dela e ela sabia que não correria atrás dele.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que vamos sair, vocês sabem."

"Como assim, Lils? Tá doida?" – exclamou Emmeline.

"Não vai me dizer que você ainda acha que ele desistiu de você?" – Mary disse e ela nem teve ao menos tempo de responder antes que Tonks já disesse algo.

"Você realmente acreditou naquela história de _'desisti de você, Lily querida, não irei correr mais atrás de você'_? Ah Lil, por favor! O garoto é louco por você."

"O jeito como ele olha pra você é incrivel! Como ele age quando fala de você! Quando falam que você é linda, ele fica irado!" – Dorcas completou.

"Lily, eu já te disse e vou repetir porque realmente acho que vocês são feitos um para o outro" – Lene deu o prazer de seu ultimo e decisivo comentário – "James mudou por você, eu sei que você percebeu! Ou melhor, mudou para ser melhor para você, para te merecer. Eu sei que você percebeu que ele parou de azarar o Snape, eu sei que você reparou na dedicação duplicada que ele está aplicando na tarefa de ser monitor-chefe. Sei também, que você não odeia mais ele, e como sei. Nem eu, nem você, nem nehuma das meninas vimos ele se agarrando com qualquer loira platinada ou fã dramatica esse ano." – Lily ia retrucar, mas Lene a cortou prontamente como se já esperasse que ela fosse a interromper – "Eu não quero ouvir Lils, só que você pense.".

"Olha, eu gosto do James..." – Lily percebeu que Alice sorriu discretamente – "Gosto do jeito que ele me dá atenção especial. Do..." – ela riu de si mesmo, achando muito estranhas àquelas palavras estarem saindo da própria boca – "jeito que ele não tenta mais se mostrar pra mim. Do jeito que ele para o que estiver fazendo se eu disse que estou com dificuldade em Transfiguração." – Gostava do jeito que ele havia cantado para ela quando ele imaginara que ela já estivesse adormecida. Gostava, ou melhor, adorava o cheiro dele e a proximidade que tinham. Ela havia descoberto todas essas coisas quando, na sala dos monitores, estava tão cansada de estudar com James que não resistira ao impulso de deitar a cabeça em seu colo – eram amigos suficientes para isso– e adormecer logo em seguida. Mas ela não o fez quando ele achou que sim; ela sentiu as mãos fortes, mas delicadas dele acariciando seus cabelos, conseguia se lembrar exatamente dele cantando roucamente em seu ouvido com a voz mais suave que já ouvira '_Por você e__u aceitaria a vida como ela é, viajaria a prazo pro inferno, tomaria banho gelado no inverno... __Eu mudaria até o meu nome, eu viveria em greve de fome, desejaria todo o dia a mesma mulher_'. Depois disso caíra num sono profundo e só fora acordar outro dia no seu quarto no local reservado para os monitores-chefe, quentinha e com um traje que não era dela, mas cherava tão bem que partíra seu coração ter que devolver, mas ela não diria isso para as suas melhores amigas, pois apesar de tudo, eram coisas só dela e de James e ela não queria dividir. – "Gosto de tudo isso, mas o James... James não gosta mais de mim, mas como vocês insistem que ele ainda gosta, veremos. Se ele me convidar para ir com ele na próxima ida a Hogsmeade, aí, bem, vocês sabem.".

"Isso aí Lils." "Uhul" "Essa é a Evans que eu conheço" "Gostosa" – opa espera...

"Marlene, eu sei que você não consegue ficar muito longe de Sirius, mas, por favor, sou sua amiga, não quero ter que contar para ele que você se sente atraída por mim" – brincou a ruiva.

"Desculpa, irei me controlar, desde que você não ande com essas pernas torneadas expostas perto de mim!" entrou na brincadeira da morena.

E assim, com brincadeira que eram só delas, mais um pouco de conversa e fofoca, elas foram dormir.

No outro dia Lily acordara cedo, mas feliz. Levantou, tomou banho, se arrumou e desceu. Sonhara com os ovos com bacon da escola e necessitava deles no momento mais que tudo. Encaminhou-se para o Salão Principal até salivando pelo seu café. Percebeu que ele estava sendo ocupado por poucas pessoas, mas não estava vazio e foi se encaminhando até a mesa da Grifinória a tempo de poder ouvir uma risada estridente. James estava sentando com uma garota loira, que ela pode reconhecer pelas vestes, da Corvinal. Ela ria escandalosamente e ele tinha em sua linda boca – _o que Lily? Não, não_ – um sorriso que ficava entre estar achando engraçado que a garota estivesse tentando chamar tanta atenção e por talvez uma piada interna.

"Bom dia" – disse Lily secamente, e nem a prórpia sabia o porquê.

"Hey, bom dia Lils! Como vai?" – perguntou James, tocando sua bochecha com os labios, como um beijo suave.

"Evans" – comprimentou a loira, que Lily teve sucesso em ignorar e fazer uma careta. Fala sério, aquela voz a irritava e ela nem ao menos sabia por quê.

Conseguia sentir o sorriso de James ao seu lado, mas estava muito preocupada com o fato de não conseguir encontrar seus ovos com bacon até encontrar, com os olhos, a bandeja perto da loira azeda. Pedir ou passar por cima. Eis a questão. Pedir ou passar por cima, pedir ou passar por cima, pedir ou passar p...

"O que há Evans?" – a voz estridente chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ok, ela podia ser educada e pedir.

"A bandeja" – pediu, num tom cortante.

"Há a bandeja?" – perguntou a voz novamente. Ela pode ouvir James rir e a garota sorrir para ele_. Ah, qual é? _Ela ainda estava ali, e por algum motivo ela não gostava que os dois ficassem trocando sorrisinhos. Como não tinha nada a perder...

"Há que você está aqui, impedindo que eu sacie meu desejo imenso de comer ovos com bacon, que por um acaso já devem estar infectados com a agua oxigenada que esta caindo do seu cabelo e..." – Merlim, como ela queria segurar a sua lingua, mas talvez ela estivesse com cíumes, e, por favor, todo mundo sabe que uma Lily Evans com ciumes é uma Lily Evans impossível– "Há também o fato de você estar conversando com" – e ela nem ao menos fraquejou para dizer o que estava prester a dizer– "meu melhor amigo. Ou melhor, dando em cima descaradamente em cima dele e eu não gosto disso. Álias, eu nem ao menos gosto de você.".

A garota poderia ter falado alguma coisa se Lily tivesse deixado ela ao menos respirar.

"Ah, e só para você se lembrar de não voltar mais aqui, 50 pontos a menos para Corvinal."

"O que? Por quê?" – denovo a voz. Meu Merlim, Lily pensava, como James conseguira aguentar aquilo por, sei lá, 5 minutos?

"Porque eu quero, oras."

"Você não pode fazer isso. Não pode abusar do poder de Monitora-chefe." – ela respondera.

James talvez achasse que aquela era a hora de interromper.

"Lily, eu não acho que...".

"Quieto Potter, você não tem que achar alguma coisa." – disse logo que ouvira a voz dele. – E como você sabe que é abuso de poder? Você ao menos conseguiu tirar um Aceitável em seus N.O.M. S para pelo menos, os professores notarem que você existe e quem sabe, em cem anos, te elevarem de "Estudante como qualquer um" para o cargo de Monitor? Quanto ao menos Monitor-chefe?"– Lily finalmente respirou". Ela nem ao menos sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Ela apenas chegara e vira James sorrindo para outra e simplesmente não conseguiu aguentar.

A garota estava sem reação.

"Meu Merlim, o que você ainda faz aqui? Quer mesmo fazer a Monitora- chefe perder seu apetite?" – ela sabia que era maldade o abuso de poder, mas ela nem ao menos estava pensando nisso. Só conseguia pensar que o sorriso de James tinha sido direcionado para outra garota.

A loira então se levantou deixando os dois sozinhos e então Lily conseguiu realizar o que tinha acabado de fazer. Ataque de ciumes? Por causa do Potter?

"O que foi isso?" – ela ouviu a voz de James.

"Ora James, ela estava dando em cima de você."

"E daí? Isso nunca foi desculpa para você ter..." – de repente ele começou a rir– "Caramba Lils!" – agora ele gargalhava– "... um ataque de ciumes".

Ela simplesmente estava sem reação, a não ser corar.

Corar muito.

Muito.

"Eu? Por favor, James, eu não tenho ciumes de você."

"Não? Então por que tratou a Deby assim? Nunca foi assim antes, com nenhuma das garotas que davam em cima de mim."

Que droga!

"N-não sei. Ela me irritou."

"Te irritou?" –vendo que Lily não iria mas responder por estar concentrada em sua refeição, pulou essa parte– " Ok então, mas..."

Ah, saco! Ele iria falar, ele sabia que iria. Sabia que não conseguiria esconder por muito tempo. James tentou se controlar, mas não podia pensar muito se não se conteria e ele realmente queria que Lily se interessasse por ele e soubesse que ela ainda era a dona de seu coração.

"Olha Lils..." – ela olha para a comida– "Hey Lily, olhe para mim, tudo bem?" – ele levantou seu queixo delicadamente.

"Você sabe que não precisa ter cíumes, não sabe? Sabe que apesar de tuuuudo, só tenho olhos para você, não sabe? Sabe que meu coração ainda bate mais rápio por você quanto está por perto, não sabe? Olha, eu te disse que iria mudar, lembra? Eu mudei, e acho que a gente pode dar certo. Acho que podemos dar certo juntos mas..." – quando a conversa havia se aprofundando tanto?, Perguntavasse Lily– "Eu não quero te pressionar. Juro que não só...".

O que? Ai caramba, o que ele estava dizendo? Ele estava o que ela achava que estava? James ainda gostava dela? Seu coração esquentou e começou a bater tão forte que ela podia jurar que se James estivesse uns centimêtros mais perto, ele poderia ouvir. "James, por favor,".

"Não Lily, escuta. Deby veio aqui para me convidar para ir para Hogsmead com ela nesse fim de semana, mas não acho que aguentaria aquela voz um dia inteiro." – Lily sorriu timidamente. – "Então... vem comigo? Para Hogsmead? Só como amigos, se quiser. Prometo que vou me comportar."

"Tá."

"Lily, por f- Ah, o que?"

"Tá James, vamos."

E ele deu um sorriso enorme que ela não pode resistir, sorriu também.

E passaram o café inteiro rindo e conversando que nem perceberam quando seus amigos chegaram e Lily, secretamente, esperava que o fim de semana chegasse tão rapido quanto acabou seu café da manhã.


End file.
